Gregor, the Overlander
Summary Gregor is a 12 year old boy from New York city and the main character in the book series The Underland Chronicles by Suzanne Collins. During one summer, he and his 2 year old sister Boots fell down an air vent in his apartment and into an unknown, underground world filled with giant animals, such as rats, bats, cockroaches, spiders, and many more. After his fall, Gregor and his sister were found by an entire city of humans that had been living for generations in the Underland. In this city, named Regalia, Gregor discovered he was the prophesised Warrior, destined to save the Underlander humans from extintion. After the events for the first book, Gregor befriended and Bonded with Ares the Bat. The two become an inseperable pair for the rest of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with his sword | 9-C Name: Gregor | Ares the Flier Origin: The Underland Chronicles Gender: Male Age: 11 (BoS), 12 (Eos) Classification: Human, The Warrior, Rager, Overlander, Ares' Bond | Bat, Flier, Gregor's Bond Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Instinctive Reaction (As a Rager, Gregor's body will react automatically to threataning stimulus, blocking attacks and even targeting vital spots on his opponent's body without Gregor needing any real training. After training, this ability became even more potent), Echolocation (Both Ares and Gregor can form a mental image of their surroundings by listening to sounds echoing around them. Ares has the greater range of hundreds of meters, while Gregor only needs the sound of his breathing to "see" his immediate area), Flight by riding on Ares Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with his sword | Street level (Ares can snap necks just by extending his wings with force) Speed: Athletic Human with possibly Subsonic reactions (Is capable of fighting while in midflight) | Subsonic flight speeds (Some bats have been recorded flying at 44.7 meters per second) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Superhuman (Ares is the only character capable of lifting a rat off the ground by himself) Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically, Street Class with his sword | Street Class Durability: Athlete level physically, Wall level with his armor | Athlete level Stamina: High (Both Gregor and Ares are capable of fighting for several hours without rest) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Sandwich's Sword, Solovet's Knife and Gregor's Armor Intelligence: Average (Gregor is just a normal kid with a minimal amount of combat training. Ares meanwhile is a trained soldier.) Weaknesses: Gregor often leaves his left side open. Ares' larger then normal wingspan causes problems in close quarters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Rager Spin:' A technique Gregor learned by watching Ripred fight. It involves Gregor rapidly spinning in place and attacking turning Gregor into a whriling, bladed tornado. He mainly uses it to fight multiple enemies and has successfully fended off several attackers at once several times. Key: Gregor | Ares Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Duos Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Heroes Category:The Underland Chronicles